


Total Eclipse of the Heart (Get It? Because Vampires?)

by rose_gardens



Series: Twilight But It's Yumikuri [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Character Death, No Lesbians Die, No Love Triangle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Twilight Renaissance, Useless Vampires, i love that that's a tag, kind of, theres a tag i want to add but its a spoiler, when vampires are involved it's weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_gardens/pseuds/rose_gardens
Summary: Graduation is inching closer and closer, and so is the time for Historia to become a vampire. But immortality is starting to look like a bad idea, and with the rise of a newborn vampire army and the ever-present threat of the Sisters, things are starting to look less and less clear each day.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Twilight But It's Yumikuri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Levi had never seen a vampire before in his life - he thought they were just a myth, a bedtime story. The vampire coven that they had supposedly made a treaty with didn't live there at the moment, and without the living (undead) proof, he couldn't be sure that they existed.

Until now.

He knew it. Something in him knew that the intruder on their land was a vampire. His wolven instincts, perhaps.

And, as if fate hated him, Levi was the only good fighter left at the house.

"Shit," Levi said, as he peered through the blinds. He couldn't see the vampire in question, but he knew they were out there. He grabbed his tiny nokia from his pocket and dialled Erwin's number, but the young pack leader didn't pick up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Bro, are we on our own?"

Levi turned around to see Isabel, the girl who was essentially his baby sister.

"Go back upstairs, make sure the kids are safe," he said. Isabel frowned, but complied. She'd take care of them, and Levi would take care of the vampire.

He exited the house, locking the door behind him and transforming. His senses were keener in wolf form, easily able to smell the vampire's scent. His chase brought him into the woods by the house, feet pounding against the pine needles.

The vampire had been here, for certain, but Levi had just missed him. Shit. He could be anywhere now.

Levi took off again, trying to find the vampire's scent. He couldn't have gotten far. His ears twitched, searching for a sound. His blood ran cold when he caught the scent of something dead.

He bounded towards the scent, taking him into the woodshed. The sight that greeted him was not of a blood-thirsty vampire, but the glassy-eyed corpse of Carla Magnolia.

The woman had been a relative of Isabel, who'd come to the pack's house, heavily pregnant, after escaping her abusive boyfriend. A "monster," she'd called him. And now she was dead, lying on the floor.

"Shit," Levi mumbled as soon as he changed back into human form. He knelt down next to Carla, checking her pulse. It was a useless endeavour. She was dead as a doornail. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing her eyes with his finger and thumb. She looked like she was just asleep now. "Sorry we couldn't keep you safe."

Levi's thoughts wandered to the kids. Carla's son, Eren - he would grow up without a mother. And Mikasa, Levi's baby cousin, she was being nursed by Carla too after her parents died. The brats were still being breast-fed by her, for goodness sake. How were they going to adjust?

And then the horrifying realisation hit him.

The vampire was still on their property.

He bounded back towards the house in wolf form, as fast as he could run. The kids and Isabel - who was technically a kid too, fuck - were alone in that house. The rest of the pack were too far away to contact. 

_Please, please be okay._

With a sinking heart, Levi found that the vampire's scent was only getting stronger as he approached the house. The door was hanging open, and the stench of dead things came from inside.

_No._

Levi bounded into the house and up the staircase, not caring about the mess or the "no shifting inside" rule. 

And there, on the staircase, sprawled out in a pool of blood, was Isabel. Time seemed to freeze, as Levi stared at his dead friend. _No._

_No._

In a fit of blind rage, he leapt towards the scent of the vampire. It was coming from the nursery, and Levi could hear a muffled crying, obscured in the distance. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, but he finally reached the nursery door, and broke through it. 

There was a man standing over Eren's crib, back to the door. No, not just any man - a vampire. _The_ vampire. From her own crib, Mikasa whined, recognising Levi even in his wolf form, reaching her hand out of the bars for him. With his wolf hearing, he could pick up on the vampire whispering something to Eren.

He growled as a warning, and the vampire stopped his whispering. He turned over his shoulder, and Levi stopped for a second -

\- because he recognised this man. He'd seen his face before.

The vampire took Levi's hesitation and ran with it, literally running to the window and escaping before he could be caught. 

"Fuck," Levi said as he changed back. He knew there were tears in his eyes, but he wasn't thinking about that. He walked over to Eren's crib, lowering the side. Eren cried, kicking the air. 

"Hey, stop crying," he said, as gently as he could. He moved to pick Eren up, but froze. There was a drop of blood on the bedsheet. And when Levi inspected Eren's face, he saw more blood leaking from his mouth.

Oh no. Oh _no_.

Levi opened the baby's mouth and put his hand in, trying to get the blood out. It was obviously not his, and Levi could only imagine what the hell the vampire had been doing, or trying to do.

"It's okay, he's gone now," Levi said. He picked Eren up, cradling him and trying to get him to stop crying.

Another wail caught his attention.

"Jealous you're not being held too, huh?" Levi muttered. He walked over to Mikasa's crib and picked the girl up as well, using his other arm. She calmed down almost immediately, soothed by his presence. "You kids will be alright."

Levi took the two babies and sat down on the couch that sat in the nursery. As he did so, he felt some strange feeling; a warm thing in his chest that he couldn't quite name. Determination? Maybe.

But he knew he had to take care of these kids from now on, because there was something out there that had bad intentions for them.

_\-- present day --_

The sky was grey, and Colt Grice and his brother were running away from home.

He'd promised himself that the first chance he could, he'd get out of that house, but he wasn't leaving Falco behind. His brother was just too young, too kind, to be brought up in that environment. So when Colt saw the job offer, all the way up in Alaska, with provided accommodation, and called the number and found out they didn't mind having a kid tag along, he'd agreed in a snap.

"I don't think I want to live in Alaska," Falco said as he stared out the window at the landscape as grey as the sky above.

"It'll be fine," Colt said. "You'll make tons of new friends."

"I know," Falco said. "It's just cold."

"Look, these guys have a massive house and they're letting us stay there for free, plus paying us for the cleaning," said Colt. "And you'll finally get to see a proper snowfall! Won't that be cool?"

"I guess," Falco mumbled. He sighed and continued to look outside the car. He blinked, then sat up alert. "Look out!" He shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Falco came to, the car was hanging upside down. His head felt light, and he wasn't sure what had happened for a moment.

Then he looked to the side, and saw the cracked windscreen and all that blood, and he was initially disbelieving. His brother wasn't... He wasn't dead, right? No, Colt couldn't be dead. He wasn't dead.

The car door was ripped off its hinges, and tossed to the side. Falco looked to the door, blinking in the light.

 _"Do you want to live?"_ A voice asked, although Falco wasn't sure if it was real. He wasn't sure what was real, but he knew that the next thing he felt was pain beyond comparison.


	2. There is no Chapter Title

Graduation was getting closer, and there was no way you could miss it. Posters advertising the end of year dance or the graduation ceremony hung everywhere, teachers were constantly reminding their classes to pick a pathway for next year, and Jean was working on his valedictorian speech. Well, Marco was working on the valedictorian speech. Jean was just saying which parts he liked and which he thought were shit.

Despite the fact that the two of them had never officially become a couple after their date, they still bickered like an old married couple.

Between them, Historia and Ymir, and Sasha and her new boyfriend from Catering 3, Connie was starting to feel like he might be the odd one out.

"You guys want to come around and play video games or something?" He asked.

"No, Nicolo's taking me out on a date," Sasha said. "It's our three-month anniversary."

"Oh," Connie said. He turned to Historia, who was sitting in Ymir's lap poring over an Economics textbook while the latter braided her hair. "Historia-"

"I'm studying tonight," Historia said.

"I'm helping," Ymir said, kissing Historia's hairline and making her laugh.

"Right, of course." Connie looked over at Jean and Marco, but before he could even open his mouth to ask the two friends quit their bickering to snap "no!"

Disappointed, Connie sat back in his seat. 

"Hey, did you guys hear about the car crash on the Murray highway?" Sasha asked. This got everyone's attention. 

"I heard on the news, didn't they live in the city, not too far from here?" Marco asked. 

"What happened?" Connie asked. He was slightly out of the loop on these things.

"There was this car crash, all the way out in the country," Sasha explained. 

"Well duh, that's what a car crash _is_."

"Yeah, but like, there were two people in the car, and only one body got found. So there's this kid lost in the woods somewhere, trying to survive." 

"That's awful," Historia said, hugging the textbook to her chest. Ymir paused her braiding, and Historia looked up to see what the matter was. Ymir was deep in concentration - maybe she was listening to some troubling thoughts.

"Wasn't he our age? The guy that died," Jean said. "Like, just out of high school."

"I couldn't deal with that, dying just after graduation like that," Marco said. 

Historia tensed up. Ymir sensed this shift, and sat up properly. Historia moved off her leg. Ymir may not have been able to read Historia's mind, but she could pick up on her body language easily.

"We'd better go get ready for class, babe," Ymir said, changing the topic. 

"Of course," Historia said. She waved at the rest of her friends. "See you guys later!"

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?" Ymir asked, as the girls walked down the halls of Paradis High School, hand-in-hand. "To study."

"Ugh, I'd love to but I'm still grounded," Historia said. Her uncle had kept her on lockdown since she'd come back from her surprise trip to Italy. He'd let her go out to see friends, but he'd severely restricted Ymir's visiting hours. And she couldn't sneak in either, since her permission to enter their home had been retracted. Since Uri owned the home, he had the veto.

"Shame," Ymir said. The girls' next class was Philosophy, which Ymir hated but sat through because she liked Historia's company. Historia, who actually _wanted_ to graduate, had to tell Ymir to stop distracting her in class. 

"It's not like it's going to matter if you don't," Ymir said. "You're not even going to college anyway."

"Yeah, but nobody _else_ knows that," Historia responded. She had to get accepted into a university far away so nobody questioned it when she disappeared off the face of the earth. 

Philosophy class was a bore, just students frantically studying before the exam they had in a few weeks. The teacher barely intervened with them, reading something on his kindle. He was probably just glad he didn't have to listen to another goddamn debate. 

"Did you guys hear there was another missing person?" One of the girls in front of them, Marelda, said to her deskmates. 

"Oh, in Stohess?" One of her friends answered. 

"Yeah. It'd suck to be working in tourism over there."

Historia blocked the conversation out, trying to focus on her notes. An arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and Historia relaxed knowing that it was Ymir's touch. 

"You still have the plane ticket Mom bought you, right?" Ymir asked. 

"Dina bought me a plane ticket?" Historia responded. This was the first she was hearing of any plane tickets.

"Yeah, for your birthday. They're online." 

Oh, so that was why she hadn't heard about it. Historia's birthday party last year had ended in disaster, so she honestly didn't remember any of the gifts she'd been given. 

"Well, I haven't used it. Reiner bought our tickets when we went to Italy," Historia said.

"There were two, actually." Ymir pressed her cold lips to the back to Historia's neck. "I think they run out soon."

"Is this your way of telling me you want a holiday?" Historia asked.

"Kinda," Ymir said. "I wanna go somewhere _fun_ with you. Vegas or something. Get married." Upon seeing Historia's expression, she laughed. "I mean, we're both legally adults, we can do what we want."

"I'm not getting married while we're still in school, Ymir," Historia said with a laugh. She wasn't that desperate. 

Historia tried to keep her mind on revision for the rest of the lesson, writing and rewriting quotes to use in her essay. When the end of day bell finally rang, she didn't want to look at another textbook ever again. 

"You want a lift home?" Ymir asked as Historia put her books away in her locker. 

"If you're offering," Historia said after closing the locker door. "Don't drop me off right in front of my house, though, Uri'll be annoyed. He's still mad at you."

"Bleh," Ymir said, which made Historia laugh. As they got into Ymir's car, she asked, "hey, are you going to prom this year?"

They'd gone together last year, as well as the year before. They'd both had the time of their lives, dancing and partying with their friends like it was their last day on earth. Which, considering the upcoming end of Historia's mortal life, wasn't technically untrue. 

"I don't think so," Historia said. "I mean, we've been twice, and I'm so busy studying for finals. Nobody else is going either, so there isn't really a point."

"Huh," Ymir said. "I thought you might want to go do something, before, you know..."

"We'll all go out together to the beach or something," Historia said, buckling the seatbelt. Ymir's car was very different to Historia's truck, which was currently being serviced. It was already old when she first got it, and it was nearing the end of its long life. Ymir's car, on the other hand, was new, and fancy to begin with.

Then Historia remembered Ymir wasn't allowed to the beach, since it was technically the wolf pack's territory. "Or we could go to the movies," she offered again.

"Maybe," Ymir said. She started the car, and backed out of the carpark. She made sure to stay under the speed limit in town. This was... a new development. In the first few months of their relationship, Ymir had driven much faster than legal - all of her vampire family members had. It wouldn't hurt them if they crashed. But Ymir had come to understand that Historia was a fragile human who could die in a car accident, and adjusted her driving speed accordingly. 

"Hey, we're here." Ymir stopped the car, parking opposite Uri's house. Historia unclipped her seatbelt, looking over at the house she'd come to associate with home. 

"Thanks," she said, smiling back at Ymir. She leaned over, and they briefly kissed before Historia got out of the car. "See you tomorrow!"

Ymir blew a kiss back, and sped off at high speed, leaving Historia in the dust of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in 2 months, anyway I have a tumblr now (my name is rose-gardens),, feel free to talk about fic or whatever you want


	3. College Acceptance

"That was Ymir, wasn't it?" Uri asked. He was standing in the kitchen when Historia walked in the front door, cutting a carrot as he did so.

"Yeah," Historia said tiredly. She dumped her bag in the entryway, and walked over to sit at one of the barstools by the counter. She propped up her head with her elbow and watched her uncle prepare the vegetables.

"Hmm." Uri scraped the carrot-parts into a pot. "I can tell. Nobody else drives that recklessly."

Historia felt awkward, and noticed the pile of envelopes on the bench. Some were addressed to her, so she flipped through them.

"One of those is from your sister," Uri said, now cutting a stick of celery. "Oh, and we're having vegetable soup tonight. Kenny's coming around."

Historia was distracted from looking through envelopes at hearing the name of her uncle's boyfriend. "Oh, is-"

"No, Eren isn't coming," Uri finished. "He's grounded for the rest of the week. Apparently he was involved in a prank at his school."

"Oh, I heard about that," Historia said. Eren had called her a few days ago to talk about the plans he and some of the other seniors had for a senior prank. They were planning on letting a raccoon loose in the school building. Historia _wished_ she'd seen it, but alas, she hadn't heard anything from Eren about it since he'd told her.

"Anyway," Uri continued, "graduation's coming up. Are you inviting your parents?"

Historia paused. "I- no." 

"Ah, that's alright," Uri said. There was a disdainful note in his voice.

Historia had spent part of the summer holidays at her dad and stepmother's house, and it had been the most boring week of her life. Rod had more or less ignored her, and so had her stepmum, and most of her half-siblings didn't live there anymore. And there'd been an ache for Paradis within her the whole time. Not just missing Ymir - Historia could easily call her vampire girlfriend and she would come down at any point - but for _every_ part of the town. The overcast sky and ever-present mist, the towering trees, the small but cosy room in Uri's house. Her group of school friends, who were good to hang around. The Ackerman family and the Paradis wolf pack, all outcasts brought together by their other-ness.

Uri had his reasons for not getting along with Rod either. He'd been disowned a few years ago when he came out as gay, and Rod had subsequently stopped talking to him. Historia vaguely remembered it happening when her family had come down for Christmas years ago. She and her siblings had spent most of that week playing with some of the local kids - who she now knew were Eren and Mikasa - not noticing the growing tension between the adults. It all snapped on Boxing Day when Rod confronted Uri about his "suspicions." It had turned into a verbal fight and before Historia knew it they were all bundled into the car and driven away with barely any explanation.

"I think," Historia said as she opened the first letter in the pile, "I think I'm gonna invite Frieda."

The letter was from a local university, one Historia knew a lot of her schoolmates had applied for - she'd applied for several places, in case her first choice rejected her.

"Just Frieda?" Uri finished cutting the celery, and measured a cup of lentils.

"Oh, and you too," Historia added. She felt like Uri had a right to see her off, being the man who'd looked after her for two years. 

"Ah." Historia was certain she saw Uri smile, but he turned away from her.

She opened another letter - this one was from a university in Alaska. Historia's heart jumped as she read through it. This was _the_ school, the one near where Ymir's family lived. It was a perfect place for vampires to live (or, not live), where the sun rarely shone. They could even take night classes. Nobody would notice or care if they had strange sleeping habits or avoided the sun or ate nothing in public, because people were just Like That in university. Though there was the problem that the first few years of a vampire's unlife were especially rocky. Newborn vampires were unpredictable and bloodthirsty, far stronger than elder vampires. It might not be safe for Historia to hang around other humans. She probably wouldn't end up going to any of her classes.

Heart buzzing, Historia picked up the other letter. This was the one from Frieda.

_Hey Christa!_

_Congratulations on graduating! I'm sure you'll get this after school ends, since the postal service is busy this time of year._

_Have you been accepted into any schools for next year yet?_ _You know, there's a university near where I live - I can put in a good word for you there if you want._

_See you soon,_

_Frieda._

Her heart ached. The idea of moving back to the coast, living with her sister - it was something out of reach. She couldn't do it. And for the first time, Historia wished her girlfriend wasn't a vampire. Wouldn't life be so much easier if Ymir was just a normal girl? They could date, and get a flat together and foster kittens. They could grow old together.

"Is everything alright?" Uri's voice broke Historia out of her daydreaming.

"Oh, I'm fine," Historia said quickly. She knew she didn't sound convincing, and judging by Uri's expression of disbelief, he wasn't convinced. "I got accepted into the school I wanted."

Uri smiled. "That's wonderful, I'm so proud of you," he said, and Historia's eyes stung. Hearing an adult say they were proud of her was so... _rare_. Her father hadn't bothered with that, her mother _certainly_ hadn't. 

"Thank you," Historia mumbled. She wiped away a tear, and looked down at the ground. "I'm going to take a shower now."

She started up the stairs, and looked back into the kitchen, where Uri stirred the vegetables in the soup pot. She would miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hi.
> 
> So it's been a while, I know. A lot of you have been waiting for an update, and here it is! I have no excuse for not updating in literal months except for the fact that there was a whole pandemic and I had 20 million assignments overdue. But now I've graduated I have time to write! I hope to finish this before I start uni - just don't expect regular updates. Anyway, I love you all and thank you so much for being patient <3


End file.
